


Hooked on a Feeling

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 70's Music, Dancing, Hooked on a Feeling, JJ just likes to ruffle Yuri's feathers, Multi, yoimusicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ goes about his usual ruffling of Yuri's feathers at Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.





	Hooked on a Feeling

               It had been a long, fun day. Finally, Viktor and Yuuri had gotten married, and now all there was left to do was celebrate. Everyone was laughing, eating, dancing, and having a good time.

 

               “May I cut in?” JJ asked Otabek, who was dancing with Yuri. Yuri mumbled a protest under his breath, but Otabek pulled away, allowing JJ to step in. Next thing he knew, Yuri was being pulled in closer to JJ and they started swaying as the song changed. Yuri was highly suspicious that JJ had picked the song on purpose. _It would be so like him_ , Yuri thought to himself with disgust, despite falling into the rhythm and not entirely hating dancing with JJ.  

 

                “Shouldn’t you be dancing with your fiancé?” Yuri asked, cocking an eyebrow and giving a nod toward Isabella as his sharp green eyes were met with JJ’s deep blue-grey ones.

 

                “Eh…she won’t mind sitting out one song. She isn’t much of a dancer anyway,” JJ shrugged, following it with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Besides, I picked this song just for you!” Yuri just rolled his eyes in response. Of course, Yuri was right that JJ picked the song. _It really is embarrassing how well I know JJ’s antics_ , Yuri decided as the song swelled into its chorus.

 

                “I-I-I-I-I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believin” JJ began to sing along dramatically.

 

                “No. Heck no. No singing!” Yuri protested, attempting to wriggle out of JJ’s grasp but failing.

 

                “That you’re in LOVE WITH ME!” JJ continued to sing embarrassingly loudly over Yuri’s protests.

 

                “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Yuri asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes once more despite having given up trying to get away. JJ simply flashed that freaking dazzling smile and winked. Yuri shook his head, but began to enjoy himself again.

 

                “Lips as sweet as candy, its taste is on my mind,” JJ continued to sing, wiggling his eyebrows for effect, chuckling when Yuri let out an exasperated groan.

 

                “I swear, I will stop dancing with you right now…I’ll stomp on your foot or something,” Yuri threatened teasingly.

 

                “Just give me until the end of the song,” JJ replied absentmindedly as they continued to sway. “It’s almost over anyway.”

 

                “You know this song is super cheesy, right?” Yuri asked after several more moments had passed.

 

                “You know I just like to ruffle your feathers, right?” JJ answered, giving another wink. Yuri rolled his eyes, chuckled, and continued to sway with the music.

 

                As the song finished, Otabek walked up to request his dance partner back. JJ obliged, letting Yuri out of his arms to allow Otabek to step in.

 

                “Thanks for the dance, Chaton,” JJ said with another wink before he walked away.

 

                “Da….anytime, loser,” Yuri replied, throwing JJ off by giving a wink back. JJ wasn’t used to having his game turned around on him, so he was left walking back to Isabella with red cheeks, followed by the sound of Otabek and Yuri’s chuckles.


End file.
